I am Death
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Alt-future How Claire became how she was in "I am become death" and a mix of after she kills Peter.
1. Meet Claire Benett Killer

Claire was lying on the couch in her apartment flicking through the channels on her 3D TV. The walls were a mix of deep and light purple done by Nathan whom heard it was her favorite color. The apartment was the biggest in the most expensive building in New York a gift from Nathan just cause. Claire had no pictures of her former life. She changed herself when she picked her side and Elle picked another, as far as anyone but Tracy was concerned she ran Pineherst not Nathan. She raised her hand to her face and watched a flame consume it. Her phone buzzed and a gust of wind hit her face, she sighed closing her eyes.

"Claire this has to stop." Daphne was always so concerned with her, it was annoying how much she cared.

"I don't think I can feel anything but despair..." Ever since the experiment she was losing herself. She wasn't becoming Sylar the people she slaughtered and tortured were dangerous and just like him, no she was a hero. They were evil.

"We got a assignment get up go get a shower and dressed." She knew Claire hadn't moved in two weeks she didn't need too. She glanced at the TV then back at Claire. "You know your depressed when you don't wear the 3D glasses." She muttered getting fed up with the younger girl.

"Nathan said Elle had a kid with Sylar." She spoke softly the speedster almost didn't hear it.

"Apparently but that was like years ago. Are you getting up or am I calling Daddy and telling him you won't move." Daphne knew that had a chance of working, Claire listened to Nathan, she went on the table for Nathan.

Claire tossed her cell at the woman. "Go ahead."

Daphne sighed and went to leave but paused and turned around. "Molly's sick again. Doctor said she has three months."

Claire sighed and sat up. "Give me a hour." Daphne smiled, Claire helped so many people with her blood or organs, she saved Matt, brought Daphne back twice.

...

Daphne was standing in the depressingly bare apartment waiting for Claire when the teen's phone went off. She answered it.

"Claire this has to stop you're killing innocent people, they just need control." It was Peter.

"Nice try Pete, you're not getting in her head one bit." She hung up wondering how often he called.

Claire came down the hall, her brown hair tied up in a lose poneytail. She was wearing jeans and a v neck t shirt.

"How many times has Peter called you?" Daphne knew this had to be felt with.

"Once a day. Same message. He told me about Elle's kid... Don't you want me to heal Molly?" She was floating off the ground.

"You need to control that."

"You're just jealous cause I'm faster." Claire retorted sticking out her tongue and flying off to the speedsters apartment.

...

Claire had a tube in each arm, one was connected to Molly and her blood was going straight into her and the second was filling numerous blood bags.

"Claire haven't seen you in awhile." Matt said as he entered the apartment.

"No has, she's been in a funk." Daphne spoke up.

"It wasn't a funk..."

"Losing emotions?" Matt didn't need to read her mind to get that.

"Losing everything."

"Have you tried happy pills?" It was a funny joke from Molly.

"Any pills don't work on me, I can't even get drunk."

"That sucks. It's fun." Matt and Daphne would deal with how she knew that later.

"So I've heard." Claire could see the visible change in Molly and pulled the tube out that was connected to her, then she checked the bags and they were full so she pulled that tube out too.

"No that that's done." She got up and went to a window. "See ya around." She jumped out a window and flew off, when she got a text from Knox that they caught a new one.

...

West was strapped to a table he tried flying off but he couldn't move. The last thing he remembered was talking to Peter then bang table. The door opened and he heard two sets of footsteps.

"Well this is a surprise who would have thought that you would be here. Thought you wanted to stay hidden." Claire smirked as she saw her ex at her disposal.

"Claire what's going on, some Peter guy was talking to me then then I came here." West was freaking out and Claire just looked so bored.

"How about we play a game, I'll give you a five second head start, if I catch you, well you'd be dead before you hit the ground, I don't catch you, you live." She undid the restraints and opened a window. "5. 4. 3." West took off not really sure how Claire would catch him."2. 1."

Claire charged out the window flying chasing the flying boy, she loved how she was faster. She grinned as she threw a ball of fire at her and laughed as he fell to the ground, she landed however ungracefully and snapped his neck. He was dangerous but it was a message to Peter. She made a call for someone to collect the body, cut off the head and send it to Peter. She was quite twisted.

...

Nathan was sitting in his home office when a bloody Claire came in.

"You weren't suppose to kill him." He was getting tired of Claire dragging blood all over his house.

"He was a threat, I took him down. He was working with Peter." Claire sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk, and just to piss off Nathan she put her feet up on the desk no doubt ruining some important papers.

"You burned him alive, then sent his **head **to Peter. If I didn't know any better I'd say you just acting childishly over a break up that happened four years ago." He didn't mind West dying, he was a little shit in his eyes but Claire went a bit overboard.

"I was faster, he can't break the sound barrier, not my fault. As for the head well I thought Peter would like to see what will happen to him."

"Here's the problem Claire, Peter didn't get it. Noah Grey did. Word is Elle is on the hunt for who sent it." He knew he hit a nerve mentioning Elle, it was a sore spot mention the kid. He needed Claire mad but he needed her controllable.

"Let her come, she can't hurt me, she can't kill me." Claire did want to see Elle again.

"That's not the problem Claire, there are people working for her, people who can do more then kill. I would rather not have to explain how my best agent was taken out by a sixty year old man. Least of all have to plan a funeral for my daughter a second time." Nathan walked around the desk until he was next to Claire. "Stay here for awhile, don't go on any assignments for awhile, relax play with your brothers, then we'll handle everything." He pulled Claire into a hug when she stood up and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright." Claire knew when to fight with Nathan.

"Go get ready, dinner is in an hour." Nathan left the office.

...

Dinner went by uneventful and Claire headed up to her room there. She was suppose to call her mom a half hour ago but forgot. Now that she was calling she wasn't getting a answer at the house or her cell. She tried to call her brother see if he knew why she couldn't reach their mom, and again got no answer. That was really weird. She didn't want to call Noah but she didn't have a choice, she doubted he would even answer her call. Which of course he didn't.

Claire laid on the bed looking at her phone deciding to try and call again in a hour.


	2. Bad dreams and living nightmares

Elle was lying in bed stroking Claire's hair, well Elle thought it was more like petting, Claire said it was stroking because you pet, pets and she as she kept pointing out wasn't a pet.

"Claire-bear I think you should go make breakfast, naked...I want...an ice cream sundae on you." Elle grinned into the cheerleader's skin.

Claire was fast asleep and of course didn't hear what the other blonde had to say.

"I know you get mad, when after a kill I get horny but last night, you slaughtered someone, I mean he didn't stand a chance and when he hit the floor, the light was gone from his eyes, and who jumped who then? You did, you let your darker side through and you liked it. You are just as bad as I am, only I'm the sociopath. You are just a bad person but luckily a good toy, now go cover yourself in whip cream and chocolate sauce and don't forget the cherry." Elle grinned and turned over on her side thus dismissing Claire to go about the order, or as Claire keeps reminding her, request.

After a half hour Elle woke up and saw Claire still fast asleep. She let out a spark and bang!

"Holy shit! Elle I thought we agreed you wouldn't shock me, just to wake me up." Claire was pissed and she glared at Elle who just made a note that she needed to get Claire to understand more who was in charge.

"I gave you an order." She glanced at the alarm clock. "Half an hour ago and you didn't follow it." Elle gave Claire a glare right back.

"I was asleep!" Claire was grumpy now. It always took a lot from Elle to get her to stop being grumpy.

"Well you answered me." Elle wasn't sure if the answers just weren't in her head.

"You're insane." She rolled her eyes and turned her back to the crazy blonde. "It's three in the morning get some sleep, we have a meeting with Arthur in..." Claire had to stop to count on her fingers. "Seven hours."

"But I want to lick a sundae off you!" Elle was not letting Claire off the hook.

"Later. Now get some sleep." Claire swatted the older girl's hand away.

"You **do not tell me what to do!** You're starting to be more and more like Peter. A toy that doesn't know its place." Elle's face was dangerously scary and her voice was full of venom and distain. She pushed Claire off the bed, surprising the immortal cheerleader and before giving her a chance to react she handcuff her to the cold hardwood floor.

"Elle! Uncuff me now." Claire was using her you're in trouble tone which was used a lot with Elle only she didn't care.

"Not until you learn who's in charge." Elle smirked as she got back in their bed, turning on the AC to max while pulling all the blankets to her. "Don't worry you can watch the snow storm from the window." She loved how cold their room got in the winter.

"Elle!" Claire had this done before, she kept yelling and Elle couldn't sleep. But she didn't know that Elle took sleeping pills as soon as she got back in bed so Claire could yell all she wants.

...

Claire was frozen. She tried to break out of the cuffs but of course she couldn't. She didn't doubt that Elle got them from the company.

"Elle...sweetie I'm sorry." She only did this in drastic times. Ever since Elle killed her during the eclipse she was scared that one day she might not heal, like now she could feel her joints grow stiff with frostbite. "I was bad and I know I was bad. But I promise I'm gonna be really good from now on baby. I promise." Claire could see the time and she was lying there for three hours. She could get two hours of sleep now anyways but that wasn't the point. "Elle?" Claire tried once more still getting silence for a answer. "I can't make the sundae if I'm stuck to the floor." She of course had no intention of making the sundae.

After two hours the alarms were going off and Elle gave a yawn as she stretched out and sent a wave of sparks at the spot on the floor where a shivering Claire laid.

"Claire get up you're not making me late." The blonde zapped the handcuffs and grinned as she made the way to the shower to use up all the hot water.

The younger blonde was blue and purple with three toes missing, her face had icicles where she was crying from the cold and didn't even notice that the handcuffs were off or that Elle was talking to her. Elle turned off the AC and blasted the heat in a attempt to de-thaw her frozen girlfriend. Elle enjoyed a hot shower, using as much hot water as she could. She came out her hair now dry and straightened, of course she made sure there wasn't a drop of water on her. Claire moved from the floor to the bed during Elle's shower. She still was shaking and looked really scared.

"Claire..." Elle pounced on the bed by her girlfriend/toy and grinned. "Did we learn our lesson?" She took Claire's chin in her hand and made the teen look at her. Claire nodded muttering something that sounded like I learnt it four hours ago but Elle knew Claire wasn't that dumb. She smiled at her and kissed her possessively before pushing her towards the bathroom. "Get ready and hurry up." She watched Claire move and couldn't help but wanna shock that ass of hers, so she did and the yelp that came from the blonde, it made Elle want to do it again but Claire was already in the bathroom.

...

Both girls were ready and dressed for their meeting, Claire tried to look classy and businesses ready but Elle kept telling her that their business was killing people so she might as well wear bloody clothes. Then all her clothes but jeans and daisy dukes were burned via electricity so she had no choice but to wear her old ratty pair of jeans and a tank...like Elle.

Arthur was not pleased when he saw what his granddaughter thought was the right clothes for one of his meetings, which always included some important big shot in the spotlight, who he almost always told before Claire's arrival if the guy was on the fence he could take a go with Claire if it helped make up his mind. Of course Claire never knew this, Elle normally fried the guy before he got more then a creepy look at her.

"Do I not pay you two enough to afford decent clothes?" Arthur was sitting behind his desk in his office after ordering the girls to his office to explain themselves.

"Her pants were over two hundred." Elle was smirking, she found Arthur funny when he was pissed, he couldn't take their powers or kill them, Nathan would kill him so all he could do was yell empty threats.

"We had some trouble with the washer, I'll take them all to the dry cleaners next time." Claire wanted to please Nathan and Arthur, Elle figured it was because of some weird issue but well she was one to talk when it came to that so she couldn't really say.

"You better." He sounded so ticked off Elle couldn't help herself.

"What if we don't? You gonna kill us? See the way I look at it, we're the best. You even got us to kill other agents, so who'll end up dying when you want us dead?"

Arthur smirked. "Simple when I want you dead, Claire pulls the trigger when I want Claire dead you do it." Elle knew he would threaten Claire with her family if he did want Elle dead and she wasn't a good enough pet to chose Elle over everyone else.

With that the girls left to join the rest of the members for the meeting. It went uneventful, some old guy kept staring at Claire and Elle kept pulling her closer to her, touching her leg, everything to let the guy know Claire was her pet, not his.

...

Claire woke up with a jump as she looked around the overly packed room. She dreamt about Elle, about her life with Elle. She just sat in bed holding her head feeling tears sting her eyes. She didn't know why Nathan thought she needed two dressers or a large King size bed or anything in the room really.

She didn't know why Nathan bought her things for _her_ bedroom at his house she rarely was there and if she was it was only to get him to leave her alone. She still couldn't get a hold of anyone in her family.

Nathan knocked on the door; he was really good at this. He kept giving Claire her space and privacy . "Claire we need to talk." Nathan had a very grim and serious look on his face.

"You're leaving me for someone younger aren't you?" She joked; honestly she couldn't help it when someone said we need to talk.

"Claire this is serious. When was the last time you talked to your mom or your brother, or Noah?" Nathan didn't want to do this but she had to know and he didn't trust anyone else to tell her as gently as he could or hold her like he could.

"A few days, I was supposed to call last night but no one was answering." Claire knew where this was going, something bad happened but she didn't want to hear it. She kept telling herself he wasn't leading to something else.

Now Nathan moved next to her on the bed and brushed some hair out of her face before he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Claire. I'm so sorry." That all that's needed to be said, she knows what he's saying, everyone knows what it means. She breaks down in his arms his hand shaking as it holds her phone, still trying to connect to Sandra's cell, Claire noticed but she just can't hang up, maybe she'll answer. Maybe Nathan's mistaken.

"Was it Sylar?" Claire needs to know how they died.

"No, as far we can tell it wasn't murder, just a horrible car crash in the wrong time wrong place." Nathan wasn't lying, there were trying to see if Noah just lost control or if they were slammed off the road or something.

Nathan laid down with his daughter in his arms, rubbing her back and answering her questions or just telling her it's going to be okay.

He was going to take care of all the details, Claire didn't need to worry about them, not at her age.

"I'll make it okay." Nathan promised her before she cried herself to sleep.

Somehow Nathan fell asleep himself only when he woke up he noticed Claire was nowhere to be found.

"Claire?" He called out looking around the spacious room. He walked by her bathroom and saw the door was wide open and empty. He decided to search the rest of the house, with no luck, he called her cell heard it ring in her room.

"Tracy! We have to find Claire now!" Nathan screamed out to his brand new wife. He needed to find Claire before she did something very stupid. He took off out a window and started looking for signs of Claire.

…

Claire was sitting on the roof top of Primatech just staring at it. She was waiting for Sylar, there was no such thing as accidents, if something horrible happened it was his fault. He killed her family. She was going to destroy everything in his life; starting with his son, as soon as she found out where he was and what he looked like.

Only a handful of people knew Claire really well. Peter was one, Elle was one as well. Nathan always thinks he's one but he isn't. Noah and Sandra they both could tell if Claire was up to something normally as soon as the idea was formed in her own head. Uncle Claude use to know her really well, she remembered when Noah told her that Claude could turn himself invisible it just made her think of the games he would play with her and the stories. She always remembered wishing he was her dad since her real one was never there.

"Don't do it Claire-Bear." A male voice from behind spoke causing Claire's breath to hitch in her throat.

"It's you."

"Yeah, don't do it, he's just a kid."

"Sylar needs to pay!"

"Sylar didn't nothing but try to help."

"Bullshit he can't help!"

"Claire-Bear think about it, why would he kill his boss?"

"Get back at me."

"When did you become so self centered! Accidents happen! Leave the kid alone Claire. Go back to Nathan's leave it alone."

"Fuck off!"

"Don't use that tone with me!"


End file.
